blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter Four (Part II)
Chapter Four: Summarized *'Theme:' Identity. Purpose. *'Tagline:' "What makes you who you are?" *'Regulars:' Hosea Douglas, Crystal Riley, Brandon Clancy, Steven Scherer, Dawn Guillory, Lane Breaux, Angela Phelps, Rayce Murff, Jamie Lloyd *'Antagonist(s):' Lori Butler, Marlo Guiang, Joseph St. Julien, Taylor Lambert *'Storylines / Character Arcs:' **Hosea, while finding a sense of clarity and commitment to his work, is faced with a crisis of self-worth. He knows he’s important to Crystal and to his family, but beyond them, it’s not crystal clear to him how much he really means to the group members. Another struggle for him is the continuing struggle of unemployment and paying dues. He puts great focus and a lot of attention into his work, but remains rather faithless about his more dire situations. He essentially only trusts himself with the most personal things. **Crystal’s gonna be slightly grappling with how she fits into Hosea’s life. She’s still happy as ever with him, there will just be a few moments where she’ll question whether the couple is as strong as it always has been. There is also a recurring thread of Crystal trying to force Hosea out of his rut of taking on his burdens alone. **Steven has a bit of a character arc in chapter four, showing himself to take a slightly darker edge in the front half of the chapter. He’s notably shadier and more withdrawn from the group than he usually is. **Lane, like Steven and Hosea, is also a bit more leaning towards the darker shades, as he finds himself in a place where he’s tired of all the crap that’s been happening around him. **A casualty of the first half is the recurrent appearances of Taylor Lambert, a friend of Steven’s. She’s feeling lonely and depressed due to a breakup, but is pushing people away despite wanting to be happy again. While Steven and Lane show sympathy, Hosea shows disgust at how she’s not showing enough willpower to move past her own depression. **The administrators become a bit of a hassle in this chapter once again, when circumstances force their hand into being more strict and problematic. Hosea struggles to find ways to counteract their measures without getting aggressive. **Hosea’s altered book becomes a bigger part of the general mythology of the series, as Hosea’s messages become more cryptic and better hidden. He also makes sure to have it be referred to more as a chronicle, even dubbing it himself as the Chronicle. **Ash Moonstone returns to correlate with the theme of identity. There is a bit of a tease as to what differentiates Hosea as himself and Hosea as Ash. **Another integral part of chapter four is the documentary project that Hosea begins working on. The main part of the process that is fleshed out as a bit of a subplot is the interviewing process, where Hosea has Jamie interview important members of the group. While the documentary opens a new medium for the project, Hosea also uses it as an excuse to get a better grasp on how the Outsiders feel about the project. **A major storyline and theme in the second half of the chapter is Hosea’s fondness for the members of the group. He particularly shows affection towards Crystal, Lane, Dawn, Steven, Gabrielle, Jamie, and Daniel. As his relationship with every member is different, his fond feelings for them come through in different ways. Where he is more openly affectionate with Crystal and Gabrielle, he is more reserved with Lane, Steven, Daniel, and especially Dawn. This is the start of a development where Hosea tries to attempt being more open about his feelings for his friends, with his friends. **Starting at episode sixteen, there starts to be a new concurrent storyline/universe that runs almost parallel to the reality that Hosea lives. As the English classes begin to read Lord of the Flies, a tale of a group of boys stranded on an island reduced to the basic instinct of survival; Hosea begins to have vivid imaginations of being stranded on an island as he is assigned journal topics and group assignments that correlate with the story. The parallel universe features Hosea, Dawn, Steven, Stephanie, Jade, Lauren, and Shalonda. (This universe solely exists in this chapter.) *'Periods:' **'Period I - '''The War Period: ' This period focuses on the growing hostility between the students of Comeaux and the administrators, as well as Hosea making preparations for the documentary. **Period II - '''The Interview Period: This period puts the interview process front and center, highlighting both the reception of the project from the group members, and the origin stories of the group from Hosea. **Period III - The Conquest Period: This period explores the misconception of the Outsiders being a cult rather than a family, as well as Hosea’s vivid daydreams of the group in an alternate reality of sorts. Episode Timespan *'The Charade' February 18 - 19, 2013 *'In The Name Of Love' February 20 - 23, 2013 *'Lethal Entitlement' February 24 - March 1, 2013 *'Hook, Line, And Sinker' March 4 - 9, 2013 *'The Initiative' March 11 - 16, 2013 *'In The Blood' March 18 - 20, 2013 *'One Man's Vision' March 21 - 23, 2013 *'Never Close Our Eyes' March 25 - 29, 2013 *'Pride And Honor' April 1 - 3, 2013 *'Method To The Madness' April 4 - 6, 2013 *'To They Who Are Seeking' April 8 - 12, 2013 *'Mother Maiden' April 15 - 17, 2013 *'The Truth' April 18 - 20, 2013 *'Everybody's Looking For Something' April 22 - 27, 2013 *'Crazy' April 28 - May 1, 2013 *'Where The Wild Things Are' May 2 - May 4, 2013 *'Brothers Under The Sun' May 6 - 8, 2013 *'Give Me Some Rope, I'm Coming Loose' May 9 - 11, 2013 *'Scenes From A Memory' May 13 - 18, 2013 *'Villain Or Vigilante' May 20 - 22, 2013 *'You Know My Name' May 23 - 25, 2013 *'Long Live The King' May 27 - 30, 2013